


Stop and Rest

by MonkeyVenom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyVenom/pseuds/MonkeyVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutant preacher's small group makes their way through the forest, and a small dispute ensues.  A member decides to take a third option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Rest

Furrowing his brow as his two traveling comrades complained of the constant walking and lack of a clear path, Kankri turned to give a sideways glance at the two other Trolls. Immediately, the olive-blooded woman shut her mouth, a tiny smile playing at her lips. It wasn't every day that the famed Signless got so frustrated that he resorted to glaring. Normally, Kankri would give a long (very in-depth) sermon of sorts, explaining to his companions that the tiresome travels and the stumbling were all part of the long-suffering goal that their efforts could attain. However, this was one of those times that the red-blooded Troll simply couldn't take the hindrances any more than his friends.

He was just not as vocal.

Mituna, on the other hand, did not quite get the hint. More forceful than before, he gave a large whine, dragging his feet along the forest floor as they walked. Meulin considered shushing him but thought better of it; of course, if she could manage Kankri's favor over the ochre blood, it would be a little victory in of itself.

"Honestly, may we please stop soon for a break?" Mituna asked (more like, begged), his voice lisping as he did so. Meulin nearly giggled at the sound, yet she managed to contain herself. After all, she had been traveling with Mituna and Kankri for a little over a sweep. By now, she should be used to the odd way that Mituna spoke. And, although it could be entirely irritating at times, it was endearing in small amounts.

There was a slight twitch from Kankri's eyebrow, yet he said nothing. Again, Meulin turned her attention to stare at him. He was very quiet, and completely civil and peaceful, though the olive-blooded Troll imagined that there was a certain point that would eventually break the red blood and cause him to snap. She did hope, however, that Mituna would not be on the receiving end of Kankri's temper. It would be rather unfortunate to have to stop and bury a dear comrade. So time consuming.

"Mituna, we need to get to the next village by sunset tomorrow. If we don't keep going, we'll never make it in time," Kankri responded in a very calm and level tone.

Meulin did not argue, but she also knew that Kankri was wrong. The village wasn't too far away, and the group did always make very good time. Assuming they stopped to rest just at sunrise and took no breaks in between, the three Trolls would end up at the village before the sun set. If they arrived that early, it would be entirely too soon. In fact, Meulin ventured to say that they had plenty of time for a break or two.

Again, of course, she wasn't going to argue. It wasn't her sermon, and it wasn't her cause. Those were Kankri's. They were his life. All Kankri ever wanted was to create equality among his fellow Trolls. If he felt threatened by time constraints, then Meulin saw no point in trying to argue with him. Mituna, however, did not hold the same sentiments. He was combatant and argumentative, and he never knew when to stop complaining. That was Mituna's problem - he had no limits.

"I am telling you, we have time."

And there they went. It wouldn't be long before Kankri and Mituna would start one of their famous arguments, and someone might end up with a sore ego, and another would end up with an inflated head. Meulin didn't particularly care for their fights, though she had vowed to herself to always side with Kankri. After all, he was the leader; and if she didn't pick him in an argument, he might whip out his sad eyes that could break even the strongest of Trolls.

"And I am telling you that we don't."

Back and forth. Back and forth. The bickers continued until both Trolls turned to their olive-blooded companion. "Meulin!" they shouted in unison, causing her to jump. Meulin pretended to be surprised by their call for her opinion, even though she knew that it was inevitable.

"Meulin," Mituna started in his nasally tone, "please kindly tell our most beloved Signless that he is wrong, and that we can take a break." The yellow-blooded troll crossed his arms across his chest, flaring his nostrils for emphasis.

"Meulin," Kankri began in a much gentler tone, "it would be very nice of you if you could explain to my trusted Moirail that we need to make it to the village on time. This is a very large village, and if we wait any longer, we may never have time to speak to them." Meulin felt a tug for Kankri. He had so much conviction, and he was so kind about this, and he believed so much that change is possible. Mituna simply wanted to make a point. Of course, there was the simple fact of the matter that Mituna was right. Time was available for a break. Then again, if Mituna performed one of his well-known stunts of running off to the nearest tavern (of which there were none close, but he was sure to spend hours checking), the group really would be pressed for time. If a close eye were kept on Mituna, however...

The two men looked expectantly at Meulin, and she felt herself squirm under their gazes. Immediately, she turned her attention to the scenery. Plenty of trees, as forests were supposed to have. Some rocks, of the good and solid variety. Oh, and a lake. Those were nice, and Meulin hadn't had a bath in what felt like forever. "I'm sure you're both right, but there's a lake, and I'm going to go," she announced as quickly as possible, so as to keep the two from being able to think about it for too long. With that being said, the olive-blooded Troll made a break for the water, not bothering to look behind her.

She did not notice the incredulous faces that she left in her wake. Mituna made a few indignant noises before pushing Kankri on the shoulder. "She knew I was right; she just didn't want to hurt your poor little feelings."

Kankri replied by sighing heavily. "She obviously felt obligated to side with me, but she didn't want to insult your intelligence any further than your self-sabotage has. If anything, she was sparing your little feelings."

The two were very good at cutting each other to pieces; however, all was done in good nature (for the most part). Mituna was and would always be Kankri's most trusted ally. Despite drinking habits and immoral ways, the ochre-blooded Troll had good intentions and was always the first to run to Kankri's aid. It was comforting yet infuriating at the same time. Because Mituna knew his Moirail better than anyone else, he also knew what made the Signless the most angry and was certain to utilize this knowledge.

With a huff, Kankri left his still-arguing Moirail and chose to search for where Meulin had run off to. He did feel awfully bad for putting her in such a position. After all, there were times where Meulin still felt like the odd one out. It wasn't fair that both he and Mituna had asked her to choose sides (as they normally did) over something as simple as whether to stop or not. It would seem as if her sudden disappearance meant that the group was taking a break whether or not it was within time constraints or not.

He walked for a few minutes, vaguely wondering how was it that she could move so quickly and so quietly. It was one of her many (manymanymanymanymany) amazing traits.

Kankri did give himself a moment of personal pride when he managed to find the body of water all on his own. It was a small lake, but it had very clear water that reflected the moonlight almost perfectly. It wasn't hard to imagine as to why Meulin would want to get a better look at it, though it was odd not to see her admiring the water. The red blood took a long glance around the vicinity, giving a double-take when he noticed a green and black dress lying abandoned on the nearby grass. Immediately, a blush crept its way from the back of Kankri's neck up to his cheeks, coating him in a bright red. He looked around once more, hoping that he had just mistaken that dress for Meulin's and that she was simply on the other side of the lake.

Such was not the case.

A splash of water alerted Kankri to this reality. Immediately, he ran behind a tree, craning his neck to see what had emerged from the water. He really wasn't sure what (or who) he was expecting. After all, he had already assumed that Meulin was the only Troll in the vicinity, and if she weren't the one coming out of the water, then Kankri would have a much bigger problem than accidentally spying on the olive blood.

Of course, he did see Meulin; she was running a hand through her long, wild hair. Her fingers began to undo some of the tangles that had tied themselves in her hair from a long night of walking. Her hands got caught a few times, but Kankri's eyes had already wandered before he noticed that. His vision traveled down the length of the Troll's visible body. He noticed the size of her shameglobes and her slim waist and every little curve that made up her feminine figure. He looked back up to her eyes, taking in their olive hue. It was dark, yet Meulin still somehow managed to glow. She really was beautiful.

Kankri took a few very good moments just taking her in, wondering why it was that she chose to walk around with some idiots who claimed to have a better vision for the world. Of all the people she could associate herself with, it was odd that she would pick fugitives. Yet she did, and she was the best writer that Kankri had ever met.

Meulin ducked her head into the water, and Kankri took this as his cue to leave. As soon as he turned, however (and as luck was sure to have it), he felt his foot catch onto a rather large tree root. Like the tree that he had tripped on, Kankri fell, feeling as though he brought the whole forest with him. He didn't even bother looking up. He knew that she saw him, and he knew that he had just destroyed any and all trust that he had built with her. What a life!

After a few moments passed, and no hurt came, Kankri opened his eyes. Meulin wasn't near him at all. In fact, she was still bathing, wringing out her hair from a good wash. The red-blooded Troll took this as a cue to run, turning to look behind one more time at the retreating figure of Meulin.

When he finally did meet back up with Mituna, the ochre blood raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you find her?" he asked, though he didn't really seem too concerned about the matter at all. Kankri nodded, face still a bright shade of red.

"I did," he answered simply.

"And..."

"Mituna, I am saying this only once. Please, my friend, do not take this as a basis for any former and/or future arguments. This time, and only this time, I am glad that we took a break."


End file.
